PPD- Piltover Police Department
by Dotter
Summary: Basically a cop show with Cait and Vi being the main characters.


_A.N. This story was something I was just thinking about for a while and probably wasn't going to write. That was until I was on a 4 hour plane ride and my 3ds dies leaving me with nothing to do because my stupid laptop only has stuff that you can play online. _Well at least I got around to writing this, not sure how long it's going to be because I have a few ideas of how this can go floating around my head._

* * *

*Monday night, 11 PM. Rooftops of Piltover*

It was a dark and stormy night in Piltover, but that did little to deter the denizens of Piltover from continuing their usual activities. All throughout Piltover people huddled under umbrellas to protect their hextech gadgets from the water. Even though people continued with their normal business, the rain allowed someone with more nefarious goals to accomplish their tasks. Under the clouds high on top of a tower, sat a scientist eating dinner at a roof top restaurant before undoubtedly spending all night working on keeping up to his cities name sake and working on some form of hextech gadget.

Through flashes of lighting one could barely make out a form on a nearby skyscraper. If one saw that figure they'd most likely wonder what someone was doing just standing on an empty roof with no umbrella in the rain. If they were watching they'd notice that the figure was holding some sort of cane in the air. In a time span of a flash of lightning, a resounding boom was heard from about where the figure was standing, and not even a second later the scientist who just wanted to get something to eat fell out of his chair with a face that portrayed the pain he must have felt in the last moment of his life. Right as his body hit the ground people all around the restaurant started uttering screams of horror at seeing someone who mere moments ago eating like the rest of them drop dead.

Multiple patrons of the restaurant immediately called for the police, and in less time than a Yi can push a nexus sirens(A.N. not the horrible pro team) could be heard and mere moments after that police rushing up to investigate what had happened. They thoroughly examined the body and crime scene for clues. While this was happening if one looked closely at the figure they would see it slowly receding into the building.

*Tuesday morning 6 AM. Caitlyn's house*

Ring ring ring… Ring ring ring… Ring ring ring…

"CAITLYN ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!" After receiving no response from Caitlyn's room for a good 10 seconds, a certain pink haired bruiser got up from the couch that she was previously sleeping on and went to the kitchen to see if the call was important. When she looked at the caller I.D. she saw in plain letters "Piltover Police Department." Mumbling "It's too early for this" under her breath she picked up the phone and answered the phone.

Vi-"Why the hell are you calling it's 6 in the morning."

Officer- "Vi we need you and Caitlyn to come down to the office immediately. A high ranking Scientist was killed last night, and we just finished gathering information on who he was and need you and Caitlyn to take over. We've been instructed by that only you two will be allowed on the case."

Vi-"Why the hell didn't you call us when you found out about this?!"

Officer-"Well you told everyone that you were going to have a 'girls night out' and that if any of us bothered you two that you'd 'punch our faces in if you guys bother us,' and no one wanted to see if you were bluffing or not."

Vi-sigh "We'll be down as soon as we can"

Hanging up the phone Vi walked over to Caitlyn's room and knocked on the door. Knock knock knock. "Rise and shine, Cupcake." After receiving no response she tried again, this time knocking a little harder. After being ignored once again, she barged in and saw Caitlyn in bed in a nightgown sleeping still. "How the hell…' Vi muttered as she went over to Caitlyn a started poking her face to wake her up. Deciding that the time to try and wake her nicely was over she got right next to Caitlyn's ear and screamed "WAKE UP, CUPCAKE."

Caitlyn then did a few things. She reflexively jumped up and pushed Vi back. Clearly irritated Caitlyn tried to speak as calmly as she could and said, "Vi, why are you in my room waking me up at 6 in the morning in nothing but a bra and panties…" Vi looked down at herself to see if what she said was true and realized that she was in fact half naked, blushed then ran out of the room while yelling "Be right back"

After putting on some clothes and standing impatiently for five minutes out of Caitlyn's room while she got dressed she was finally able to enter her partners room and explain what was going on. After Caitlyn realized what was going on they promptly left for the police department.

*7:30 AM, Piltover Police Department*

Walking into the police department in their usual gear Caitlyn and Vi walked straight into their office, seeing the officer that called them with a large folder in his hands. "Good morning ladies, I know it's early so I'll just fill you in on what we know so far. The victim's name is Oliver Jones, his was 28 years old, and worked as a hextech engineer under . He died at a roof top restaurant while eating dinner. We don't know what killed him but there was a small half inch hole going one inch deep in his neck, but there is no bullet, which is what's weird about this case. Any questions?"

Caitlyn replied by saying "No we should be fine now we just need to look over the file before we can decide what to do next." He handed her the file and while walking out said "Oh and wanted to know if you would be available to give him an update on case, he said he would be available tomorrow at 8." With Caitlyn being too absorbed in looking at the file, Vi replied "Yeah I'll handle him while Caitlyn is looking over the file."

*The file*

Name-Oliver Jones

Sex-M

Age-28

Residence-6064 Progress Avenue

Occupation-Hextech Engineer

T.O.D.- 8/9 11:05 PM

C.O.D.-Unknown

Autopsy-The victim was in perfect health before something about half an inch wide penetrated his neck 1 inch deep. Whatever pierced his neck dissolved into his bloodstream instantly causing his heart to stop, and his brain to shut down. No known Substance is known to have these effects on the body.

* * *

_A.N. I'm going to end each chapter with an entry of "The file" to summarize what information they have on the case. Dotter out._


End file.
